


Remind me

by HoneyMoonChibi



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMoonChibi/pseuds/HoneyMoonChibi
Summary: Heckyl's finally gotten an energem but it comes with a girl attached. A story about Fi, the aqua ranger. Simply because I wanted the aqua ranger to be female and needed more Philip in my life.





	1. The bad girl.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually reads this, let me know how I'm doing. I haven't released a fanfic in about 7 years, so give me suggestions or criticism.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fi asked as she turned to look at the group. "Wouldn't it be better to just send me with your next monster minion? Or keep me as a backup plan?," "I'm in charge and I say we attack now," Snide growled. "I just feel like, your showing your hand before the round is fini-," her sentence cut short by Snide, pulling her up by her collar. "Do as I say or I'll have fury finish you now," he said throwing her onto the ground. Fi landed with an "oof," sighing and getting up to dust herself off. "Fine," she said with a flat tone. "Aqua Energem" she called while throwing the gem up into the air, catching it with her other hand and inserting it into her gun. Pushing the barrel closed she raised the gun and shot straight ahead, dinosaur shaped aqua light shooting forward before curving around to engulf her. The surge of power she felt coursing though her body made her feel warmer than normal, safe even. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before turning around. "Ready," she smiled, not that anyone could see that.

»»»»»

The next ten minutes were spent listening to Fury whine about killing her and taking her Energem for themselves, followed by Singe doubting he could actually kill her, Poisandra insulting his intelligence, parroted by Curio, Wrench making some off handed comment about all the things he could do with an Energem, then Snide telling them all to shut up. By the time they got to Amber beach Fi was seriously contemplating letting the power rangers capture her, just for a little peace and quiet. "You all know what you need to do," "yes master Snide," they all said in unison. The city centre was only a short walk away from the outskirts of town, not that it mattered because as they predicted they didn't make it there before the power rangers showed up. 

"Snide!," The red ranger yelled. "What are you up too?." "Hang on, is that-," "the aqua ranger?," the black and green rangers looking at each other in what Fi figured was disbelief, although she couldn't see their faces. "It's gotta be a trick, the Energems wouldn't choose someone evil, right?," the pink ranger looked around at the other rangers waiting for confirmation. "Sorry to say rangers, she the real deal" Poisandra's high pitched voice breaking the silence. "Vivix," Snide called and a horde of green and white monsters materialized before them. It would be a lie if Fi said she wasn't looking forward to this fight, for the past few weeks Heckyl, Fury and Singe had been training her to fight. Heckyl teaching her unarmed combat, mostly dirty moves, Fury teaching her to use her sword, although he cheated when they sparred and Singe was teaching her to shoot, with an unwanted side of dodging when he would get bored and start shooting at her instead of the target. Most days she had done what little training the trio offered her before leaving the ship to practice by herself, practicing the few useful things they had taught her then making the rest up as she went. Taking a deep breath she ran forward into the fray while pulling her sword out and looking for an opponent. 

»»»»»

The rangers spilt off from each other taking down vivixs while moving towards bigger targets. The red ranger was fighting Snide, Poisandra and Curio were taking on the green ranger, the blue ranger was dueling Singe, Wrench was battling the black ranger and Fury was going head to head with the gold ranger, leaving the pink ranger to Fi. Lunging forward, Fi raised her sword above her head striking down on the pink ranger only to have her block with her own sword at the last second. "Why are you doing this?," the shorter girl asked, "because I want to," Fi thought, spinning left and kicking the pink ranger in the back, sending her forward onto her stomach. Getting up quickly the pink ranger spun around, gun in hand and took aim at Fi. A rush of adrenaline filled Fi's body as she dropped into an evasive roll, the pink rangers shots just missing her as she slid behind a nearby car for cover. Taking a breathe, Fi stood up, using the hood as a stepping stool as she flipped over the car, landing beside the pink ranger kicking her forward into the side of the car. The pink ranger recovered quickly, spinning, kicking Fi in the chest while flipping backwards. Catching herself before she fell, Fi pulled out her gun and shot at the pink ranger causing her to drop and roll. Rushing forward Fi was able to land a kick to the shorter girls stomach which sent her flying into another car hitting it with enough force to leave her winded. "Sorry pink," Fi thought while watching her gasp for air. Aiming her gun down at the pink rangers chest, finger on the trigger. 

»»»»»

There was a sharp pain in Fi's side then her neck felt heavy, she flipped forward, dropping her gun and when she opened her eyes again she was looking at the blue sky. Quickly getting up she spun around and came face to face with a purple ranger. "Where'd this chick come - ," Fi's thought cut short by the purple rangers voice "dino morpher, dino Sabre, combine," a gasp escaped Fi's lips as she ran for cover. "They got away," she heard Fury growling once the gunshots stopped. Poking her head out from behind a car and letting out a sigh, Fi de-morphed, looking around what was their battlefield. "You let them get away," Fury yelled, snatching Fi up by her hair and dragging her out from behind the car. "Aaargh," Fi grasped at Fury's hand in vain. "Uggh, let go," "let's just kill her now, master Snide," Snide thought for a moment, "I still have use fo- aaargh, not now," Snide's hand shot up to his neck, clutching at it before blue light surrounded him and Heckyl was left standing in his place. "Let her go, Fury," Heckyl commanded, "But, master Heck-," "NOW, Fury." Fury let go of Fi's hair and she took her first breath in what must have been a while judging by the burning in her lungs. She rubbed her head to soothe the stinging, "we're going back to the ship, NOW," Heckyl's anger clear in his tone. 

»»»»» 

A faint beeping filled the room as Philip's eyes fluttered open, his room still dark. Willing him self to move, he stretched his arm towards his bed side table where his dino com lay. Fumbling to grab it, he pressed the button and brought it to his face. "Prince Philip," Kendall's voice proper as usual, "Miss Morgan," Philips voice sleepy, dino com drooping in his hand. "I'm sorry for waking you, we have a problem we need your help with, we need you to come to Amber beach as soon as possible." Philips voice was slow in his reply " I have… matters to attend to this morning… I'll come as soon as I've finished," "Thank you, Prince Philip," Kendall's smile the last thing he saw before dropping his dino com and falling back to sleep.


	2. The good prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Price Philip returns to Amber beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Philip justice! Leave me comments or suggestions if I'm doing horrible.

Waking up had always been easy for Philip. There was ease in his movements as he got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom. Taking off his shirt, he stopped in front of the mirror, smile playing on his lips as he looked at his energem. 

Being a power ranger was something he took extreme pride in, although it had been months since he became a ranger, he was still somewhat shocked that the graphite engergem had chosen him. Trying to bond with an engergem was eye opening to say the least, he was so sure the energem would choose him that when it didn't he was at a loss. 

Meeting the power rangers had changed something in him, he was always slated to become a king but after meeting them he found that he wanted to be more. Philip didn't even know what 'more' was, the only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to be kinder. Something he had decided after Koda said, "everyone has good on inside, even mean prince, like you." 

The words Koda said stuck in his mind, and when he returned to Zander he started trying to change.   
He started small, greeting the palace maids, this, of course, made most of them a giggling mess, not that Philip minded. He got to know his bodyguards, these were people who had dedicated their lives to him, people who were willing to die for him and for the longest time he had seen them as expendable. 

As time went on he started to genuinely care, he knew the names of staff, he could joke around with his bodyguards, he smiled more and in turn so did everyone else. 

After an unsuccessful week of trying to bond to the graphite energem he was ready to admit defeat, ready to admit he wasn't good enough, ready to give up on being a power ranger. Giving the engergem back to the rangers was sad for Philip but it was something he was willing to do in order to help them. 

Fury attacking them was pure coincidence, Chase's little sister Chloe being there was more a case of wrong place, wrong time. Hearing her crying in amidst the battle stirred something in him, he had always been protected, but in that moment he realized he didn't want to be protected, he wanted to be the one protecting. He wanted to protect his kingdom, he wanted to protect those who protected him, he wanted to protect the world. 

Without thinking he rushed forward, pushing his bodyguards out of the way as they pleaded with him to stay. Running into the middle of the fight he pushed a Vivix as he passed, stopping to throw a few good punches and a couple of kicks at his, now evil, robot. 

Once he reached Chole he wasted no time, picking her up and getting her out of there. When Chase thanked him he felt proud. He was a prince, so, of course, he was always proud, but for the first time ever, he was proud of himself.

Though it only took a few seconds, bonding with the graphite engergem left Philip feeling out of sorts. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt hot, extremely hot and his body was uncomfortably tight. He wasn't sure what was happening at first, seeing the Pachycephalosaurus flash through his mind left him more confused. 

"It chose me?" Philip asked himself in disbelief, waiting for someone to tell him otherwise. Hearing "congratulations" as Chase helped him up was was surreal, he was so sure he must have been dreaming. When he felt something in his hand and looked down to see his Dino morpher he couldn't stop the smile breaking over his face. 

His first morph was everything he had hoped it would be, he felt a surge of power run through his body, temperature rising. Philip closed his eyes and took a deep breath before running into the fight with his fellow rangers. 

Back at the Dino lair, Keeper told him that the graphite energem chose him after it saw his great courage and sacrifice in the face of danger. Philip smiled at the thought, Keeper's words would always stick with him, just like Koda's and he would never forget the feelings that helped him connect to his energem.

Feeling a chill run up his back shook Philip out of his thoughts. He moved to turn the shower on before stepping in, letting his mind wonder what problem his fellow rangers were having.

»»»»»

"Good morning, your highness," the maids greeted Philip as he entered the dining room. "Good morning," he said with a smile, sitting down at the head of the table as his breakfast was placed in front of him.

"Good morning, your highness," Anna, his personal assistant greeted as she entered the room. "Good morning," he said, taking a sip of tea, "I have today's schedule all ready for you, your highness," she said, looking down at her open diary. "You have a meeting with the Swedish consul at 9am, followed by a meeting with the Australian consul at 10:30am, then you have lunch with his and her majesty at 12pm, after which you will have-." 

"I have urgent business I must attend to in Amber beach, I will meet with the consuls this morning and then I'll be going to-."   
"Your highness, you must-," Anna started. "I am sorry, please tell my mother and father I'll go see them as soon as I get back," authority present in his tone, letting Anna know this was non negotiable.

"Please clear my schedule for the next week, as I am not sure when I'll return," "Yes, your highness," she said dropping into a slight bow and shutting her diary.

The morning had gone by slowly, his meeting with the consuls was nothing more then pleasantries and talk of deepening the bond between countries. Leaning back into his seat he looked out the window watching the clouds go by, listening as the chatter of his bodyguards filled the plane. Amber beach was a nine and a half hour flight away from Zander. The time difference was six hours making it 2pm local time when they landed.

The drive to the museum was short and Philip was happy to be leaving his bodyguards scattered throughout the museum as he made his way down to the Dino lair.

»»»»»

"Prince Philip," Kendall's voice the first thing he heard as he entered. "I understand you require my assistance," he said smiling at her. "Your highness, it is always a pleasure to see you, even under such circumstances," Ivan said steeping towards him. "What exactly is going on?" Philip asked watching as Ivan and Kendall glanced at each other. 

Sighing, Kendall walked out from behind her desk, "Yesterday, we met the aqua ranger," she sounded upset, "and, that is a problem?," "the problem, sire, is that she is foe rather than friend," Ivan explained. "She working for Heckyl, it makes no sense though, the energems wouldn't bond with someone who has evil in their heart," Kendall looked frustrated, like she'd been thinking about this all night. 

"Is she dangerous?," Philip asked the duo. "She is quite fearsome," Ivan looked to Kendall "Shelby sai-," Kendall stopped when the sound of cloth on metal hit her ears. "Prince Philip," Tyler smiled, as Philip turned to watch the rest of the rangers slide into the Dino lair. "I happy you here," Koda stepped forward smiling. "I heard you met the aqua ranger yesterday," Philip said looking at the group. "She not very nice," Koda shook his head, Shelby sighed, rolling her eyes "she's not very nice?, she's insane." 

"Aren't you just upset that she got the better of you?," Chase asked, taking a step back when Shelby turned to glare at him. "She's fast" Riley broke the silence "we have to figure out how to stop her," Tyler added. Kendall looked lost in thought "Shelby, you said you tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't respond, what if Heckyl's brainwashed her somehow?," Kendall walked towards her desk. "That makes sense, if she's brainwashed, she doesn't have evil in her heart, that's why she can use the aqua energem," Riley said looking at Kendall for confirmation. 

"So, if we can find a way to un-brainwash her, maybe we can get her to join us," Tyler said excitedly, "you want her to join us?," Shelby looked unsure. "It'll be fine Shelby, the aqua energem chose her after all," Chase smiled, draping an arm over Shelby's shoulders. Rolling her eyes she pushed Chase away as he playfully pouted. 

"Energems choose good people," Koda said smiling at them all, "and if she isn't brainwashed?," Philip asked eyes pointed at the ground, raising them to see unease on everyone's faces. "We will find a way to help her, sire," Ivan gave a small smile, placing a reassuring hand on Philips shoulder. 

»»»»» 

Waking up had always been hard for Fi. She let out a pained groan as she sat up, rubbing her face. "I wonder what the time is," she thought, placing her hand over her eyes. "Look who's finally awake," "Heckyl," Fi said dropping her hand from her eyes to see him standing outside the cell. "Come to let me out?," she questioned, "it's you're lucky day," Heckyl said smiling sweetly and unlocking the door. 

"I have a job for you," he said as Fi got up, "and, if I was to say no?," "you can spend another day locked in your cell," Heckyl smiled cruelly. "Give me two days and I'll do it," Fi said as she stared him down, "why should I?" 

"I've told you haven't I? Humans are weak, we need food and water, something you haven't given me in a day and a half," she watched as he narrowed his eyes at her. "If you want me to fight the rangers I'm going to need to eat and have a decent nights sleep, so I'm going to go home, eat all the food in my house, then sleep for as long as I need." 

Heckyl looked amused, he wasn't used to someone telling him no. "You better come back or I'll-," "have Fury find me and drag me back, or worse," it was Fi smiling sweetly this time. Stepping back Heckyl gestured for her to leave the cell, "thank you master Heckyl," her voice sugary as she stepped out. "See you in two days," it was more of a threat then a goodbye, Fi turned and gave Heckyl one last sugary sweet smile before turning her back to him and making her way off the ship.


	3. The lives we lead.

"There you are," Fi turned slightly to see Wrench behind her, "I have something to give you," he stated. "I'm about to go home, I'll come get it when I ge-," "Master Heckyl said you have to take it now," he informed her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards his workshop. 

"Wrench is a lot stronger then he looks," Fi thought, "or maybe I'm just tired? Uggh, I dunno." She was having trouble keeping her eyes open, her feet were dragging and she almost tripped for a fourth time. "You can let go, you know. I don't have the strength to run away," she said defeated. Wrench glanced at her over his shoulder before dropping her wrist, she pulled it up to her chest giving it a slight squeeze, flexing her fingers. They rounded the corner and entered his workshop, Fi stopped in the middle of the room and watched Wrench fiddle with something on his desk, before he turned to face her.

 

"Here," he said holding the bronze box in his out stretched hand. Wrench had asked her for her suits belt buckle thing when they got back to the ship after fighting the rangers. "Thanks, why did you want this though?," confusion clear in her voice as she reached for the box. "The rangers use it as a communication device, I've modified yours so we can do the same. I've made this one for master Heckyl," he gestured to a round device with a screen, "all he has to do is press this button and it'll connect to yours."

 

"Greeeeeeat," Fi said unenthusiastically, while Wrench gave her an almost proud look. One of the great things about Wrench, and most of the other aliens on the ship was that they didn't get sarcasm. That, among other things, had quickly become an amazing source of entertainment for Fi. "Thanks. For this," she said gesturing down at the bronze box in her hand, "I'm gonna go now, I'll see you in a couple days," she said giving him a smile and turning on the spot.

 

"But I haven't shown you how to use it," Wrench called after her, "I'll figure it out," she said, waving her hand over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

 

»»»»»

 

The day Snide had told them they were attacking the rangers, Fi knew there would be hell to pay when he turned back into Heckyl. Heckyl and Snide were unpredictable to say the least, and there was no consistency between them. They shared a body but they were fighting for control, which meant that as soon as they swapped places, plans changed immediately. It didn't help that everyone on the ship was afraid of them for one reason or another, so they always fell into line quickly, going along with whatever was decided. The walk back to the ship had been tense, Heckyl stormed ahead while everyone dragged their feet behind him.

 

"Do you think he's mad?," Poisandra asked looking at the group, "no, that's happy stomping," Fi said with a smirk. "You think so?," Poisandra said relieved, as her and Curio linked arms and started skipping. Fi smiled at their optimism, but that quickly disappeared when she locked eyes with fury. He was glaring at her, "what?," she asked looking him up and down. "This is your fault," he pointed with his sword, "My fault. My fault? Pretty sure I was the one who said this wasn't a good idea, all you did was whine about killing me,"

 

"We should kill you," he said stepping closer. "Try me, zip zap cat," "what did you call me?," he asked closing the gap. "Zip. Zap. Cat." Her voice getting louder at each word.

 

Fury let out a roar while raising his sword, lighting crackling around it. Fi pulled her gun out a took a step back, finger on the trigger. "Your ener-," Fury was cut short as blue light ripped though the ground around them, grazing Fi's arm as she raised her hand to shield her face. They were thrown back when the blue light hit a tree trunk, exploding it into a million wood chips, most of which ended up tangled in her hair.

 

"GET BACK TO THE SHIP. NOW." Heckyl's booming voice rang out. Fi's eyes shot open and she heard several pairs of feet scurry away, except one pair that were walking towards her.

 

"Get up, GET. UP," Heckyl's voice was rough, "I'm good here," she said staring past him to the sky. His jaw clenched and he rolled his eyes before taking a deep breathe, letting it out shakily.

 

Bending down he ripped Fi up by the front of her shirt, fingers catching under her bra. Her feet had barely touched the ground when Heckyl pushed her back, slamming her into a nearby tree, his hand still on her chest, palm painfully pressing on her sternum. Heckyl's face was inches from Fi's and his blue eyes bore into her brown ones, making her feel like she was everything and nothing all at once. 

"You're here to help me defeat the rangers, if you can't do that I'll kill you and take your energem, because with ,or without you, it'll still be useful to me." He took his hand back from her chest, giving a slight smile as he turn around and started walking away. Fi's eyes closed and she took a deep breath, letting it out as she slid down the tree to the ground. 

"He will kill me one day," it came out as a barely audible whisper, said more the ground than herself. Fi shook her head to clear it. "Get back to the ship," she thought as she pushed herself up and jogged to catch up with Heckyl. 

 

The rest of the walk back to the ship was painfully silent. Fi walking a few steps behind Heckyl, pulling chips if wood out of her hair, eyes boring into his back. "You know if I wanted to be yelled at 24/7, I'd just move back in with my aunt," it was a stupid to open her mouth but she just couldn't help it. Heckyl stopped, turning to face her. "I wouldn't yell at you if you stopped giving me a reason too" he smiled. Fi's eyes narrowed, he was enjoying this. "So Fury starts yet another fight, I get the brunt of your anger and he gets what? Nothing? Because that's bullshit." she stared at Heckyl watching as his face twisted into a cruel smile. "He'll get his." he practically sang.

«««««

 

 

The walk from the ship into town normally took about 10 minutes but after not eating, drinking or even sleeping well for almost two days it took considerably longer. Fi could hear the angels singing as she rounded the corner to see her apartment block. Unlocking the door to her apartment was a chore in it's self and all Fi wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep for the rest of her life, but she needed food. After eating four pieces of toast and left over spaghetti, she had a shower, letting the hot water soothe her muscles. After brushing her matted hair, she brushed her teeth then climbed into bed, where sleep claimed her as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
